


sunday morning

by taetastic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idek i just needed to write some neo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetastic/pseuds/taetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon is dragged into hiking with Taekwoon and he plans to express his displeasure the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this came from multiple random prompts I found on tumblr and it's really just an excuse to write neo because the only ideas I have for them rn are long and I'm lazy lol

_

 

“Taekwoon, I’m dying!”

Taekwoon, once again, ignores his whining and continues up the trail, his strides too long for Hakyeon to keep up with.

It’s not as though he expects a response, but complaining helps him feel better about his aching legs. And annoying the hell out of Taekwoon is decent revenge for dragging him out on a Sunday morning for a damn hike. When he’d given Taekwoon free range for their date, he hadn’t exactly expected any form of exercise. But this is Taekwoon, he should have known better.

Hakyeon isn’t horribly unfit; he at least dances often, but he certainly doesn’t have the endurance that Taekwoon has. And the fact that they’ve been hiking uphill for the past half an hour only makes the muscles in his legs burn more fiercely.

“Why couldn’t you have picked a coffee shop? Or a bookstore? Somewhere we could relax. Because, you know, that’s what Sundays are usually for.” He’s trudging up the trail a few feet behind Taekwoon, staring at the sweat on the back of his tight shirt and the muscles shift in his legs. At least he has a nice view as he slowly dies from exhaustion.

“Hiking is refreshing,” is all Taekwoon responds with, his voice quiet and steady as always. Hakyeon is shocked that he even got a response. Taekwoon doesn’t usually bother responding to his whining. Sometimes it’s like he’s talking to himself when he converses with Taekwoon. But he doesn’t mind it so much. They can read each other so well now, he doesn’t always need a verbal answer from Taekwoon to know what he wants to say.

“If you truly loved me, you wouldn’t put me through this torture,” Hakyeon pants, his voice high and whiny.

Taekwoon actually turns his head back at this, just to give Hakyeon an extremely unimpressed look.

“You’ll be fine,” Taekwoon says, his tone flat, as he turns back around. Hakyeon can picture him rolling his eyes.

They continue on, Taekwoon enjoying the nature while Hakyeon continues to whine here and there. It gets to a point where he’s simply wasting his breath and exerting more energy than he has left, so he stops, much to Taekwoon’s relief.

The clouds shift slowly in the sky, covering the sun from time to time. The sky grows dark without them taking much notice, a heaving grey cloud blocking out the sun and lingering ominously in the sky. It’s Hakyeon who notices first, and just when he decides to look curiously up at the sky, a drop of rain lands on his cheek.

“Uh, Taekwoon?” Hakyeon comes to halt and feels a few more drops of rain on his skin. “Did you check the weather before we left?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon replies, coming to a slow stop and looking up at the sky with his brow furrowed. “It wasn’t supposed to rain at all.”

“We should go back,” Hakyeon suggests immediately.

“No, it’s not bad, I’m sure it’ll pass soon,” Taekwoon turns to go back to hiking, and eventually, Hakyeon follows, but not without a loud groan of annoyance.

It only takes a few minutes for them to find out that Taekwoon was wrong.

The rain doesn’t pass. In fact, it only gets worse. The light sprinkle turns into a heavy downpour that has them both soaked in minutes and the ground turned into a muddy mess.

Hakyeon doesn’t mind a little rain, but now that he’s drenched and aching and annoyed, he’s ready to give up whether Taekwoon wants to or not. He could hardly keep up before, and the now the muddy ground is only making things worse.

“Taekwoon, this is ridiculous. I’m-”

His heel catches on a slick patch of ground, and his words are cut off as he goes tumbling down. He reaches out his hands just in time to catch himself before his face falls right into the mud, but a sharp pain shoots through him as his ankle twists in the wrong direction. He cries out, eyes squeezed shut and fingers curling in the mud as the pain jolts through his leg.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon is at his side before he realizes the other man had even moved, his voice tight with worry. Taekwoon pulls him upright, firm hands keeping a hold on him. The pain is becoming a steady throb, but the shock of it and the fall leaves Hakyeon dazed.

His mind clears enough for him to realize Taekwoon is kneeling in the mud, holding him around the shoulders and pulling him close, “Hey, what’s wrong? What hurts?”

“Ankle,” he says, nose scrunched up as he waves a hand in the direction on his right foot.

Taekwoon turns to observe it, fingers gentle as he lifts Hakyeon’s foot. His ankle is still sensitive though, and Hakyeon hisses in pain when Taekwoon touches it.

“I think it’s just a sprain, thankfully. But you shouldn’t walk on it.”

The rain is still pouring down on them, and when Taekwoon looks to him with his brow furrowed and his wet hair sticking to his forehead, Hakyeon can’t help but think he looks like a disgruntled drowned cat. He almost laughs, but he doesn’t think it’s quite appropriate in their current situation.

“So, can we go back now?” Hakyeon jokes, giving a half smile.

Taekwoon isn’t amused. There’s a flash of guilt in his expression as his gaze flickers away, and Hakyeon regrets his words.

But before he can say anymore, Taekwoon slides firm hands under the back of his knees and his waist and lifts him off the ground.

“Woah! What are you doing?” He squeaks, arms coming up to wrap around Taekwoon’s neck.

“Carrying you to the car,” Taekwoon mumbles, his voice almost inaudible with the rain pouring down around them. Hakyeon is touched by the action (and hey, he’s never one to complain about feeling Taekwoon’s biceps flex around him) but he knows he isn’t light and Taekwoon hasn’t ever carried him further than the distance from their couch to the bedroom. The car is a lot further than that.

Hakyeon opens his mouth to protest, but Taekwoon takes two steps forward and slips, almost dropping Hakyeon and falling to the ground with him. Hakyeon feels Taekwoon’s hands tighten around him as he steadies them both before they can fall.

“Woonie, you can’t, it’s too muddy,” Hakyeon says, “We should wait until the rain stops to go anywhere.”

He can see the struggle in Taekwoon’s expression; he never has liked giving up. But he must realize things would only end in disaster if he pushed forward, because he doesn’t continue down the path. Instead, he turns to his left and carries Hakyeon into the shelter of the trees. It’s not completely dry, but it’s a lot better than being out under the downpour.

Taekwoon lowers him to the ground, his back against a tree and settles down beside him, his breath a little labored.

“We didn’t bring anything, did we?” Taekwoon asks. It’s a rhetorical question, because neither of them have backpacks, but Hakyeon still shakes his head. This wasn’t a long or difficult hike, and all they brought with them were their water bottles, which are now lost in the mud somewhere on the trail.

Taekwoon sighs and then grows quiet. When Hakyeon steals a glance out of the corner of his eye, he notices that Taekwoon is staring at his injured ankle.

“Let me look at it again,” Taekwoon request, shuffling down and lifting Hakyeon’s ankle to place it in his lap.

“It’s swollen,” Taekwoon mumbles, long fingers prodding gently at it. His fingers are blissfully cold against the throbbing heat, and Hakyeon sighs, letting his forehead fall against Taekwoon’s shoulder, “Hmm that helps, your fingers are cold.”

Taekwoon wraps his hand around Hakyeon’s ankle, careful not to put too much pressure, and Hakyeon feels the smallest hint of relief. It’s silent for a moment, with only the sound of the rain pelting against the ground, and then he hears Taekwoon’s soft voice again. “I’m sorry.” If it were anyone else but Hakyeon, they may have missed the slight strain in Taekwoon’s voice, the concern in his tone. But Hakyeon has always been able to read Taekwoon so well. He can see past the walls, the seemingly blank expressions, the aloof attitude.

Hakyeon raises his head and lifts a hand to pet Taekwoon’s wet hair, smiling reassuringly, “My clumsiness and the weatherman’s incompetence aren’t your fault. I’m fine, Taekwoonie.”

In the beginning of their relationship, there were times when Hakyeon’s insecurities would get the best of him. He doubted the sincerity of Taekwoon’s feelings, and thought maybe he cared for Taekwoon much more than Taekwoon did for him. It caused a lot of fights, a lot of misunderstandings and hurt feelings, but they were past it now.

Hakyeon just needed to remind himself that Taekwoon was shy and reserved, and he showed his love and concern in different, more subtle, ways. Taekwoon showed his care in the way he surprised Hakyeon with his favorite food for lunch, or the way his hand would linger on the small of Hakyeon’s back when they would say their goodbyes, as though he wasn’t ready for them to separate just yet, or the way he would always tell Hakyeon to text him when he reached his destination, just to be sure he made it there alright.

Hakyeon was all about loud declarations of love and casual physical affection. He could admit that that could be a little overwhelming. He and Taekwoon had both had some things to get used to and gain a better understanding of.

But they’re past the bumpiest roads, and they have been for years now. Sometimes he forgets how far they’ve come, how close they’ve become, and how, despite those moments of doubt, it happened so naturally. Everything fell into place with Taekwoon, and he doesn’t think twice about it, until one of their friend’s points out how freakishly well they can communicate with just a look or the way Hakyeon just always knows what Taekwoon wants say, and will speak for him in those moments when he’s too withdrawn to speak for himself.

“Maybe we should go to the hospital when we go back?” Taekwoon stares down at his ankle, a worried crease in between his eyebrows that Hakyeon’s wishes to smooth over. Hakyeon’s chest fills with a warm fondness. There are times when Hakyeon is hurt or sick or possibly in danger that Taekwoon’s subtle concern becomes blatant and outspoken worry. Hakyeon likes to soak it up sometimes, to enjoy Taekwoon pampering him, and he probably will once they’re home, but he won’t make Taekwoon feel any more guilty than he already does.

“It’s just a sprain, silly,” he assures Taekwoon, scratching softly at his scalp with the hand he still has in Taekwoon’s hair.

“Still,” Taekwoon retorts. Hakyeon just huffs a laugh, and doesn’t bother to argue.

Silence falls between them for a few moments, until Hakyeon hears Taekwoon humming softy, the melody warm and familiar. Hakyeon lets his head fall back onto Taekwoon’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Despite the pain in his ankle and the slight chill from his soaked clothes, Hakyeon begins to feel relaxed. He focuses on the sound of the rain and Taekwoon’s voice, and it’s like his own personal lullaby.

It’s probably another 20 minutes before the rain finally slows down, but thanks to his distractions, it doesn’t feel so long. Taekwoon suggests carrying him to the car again, but Hakyeon knows it’s still not a good idea.

“The ground is still muddy, and there’s no way you could carry me for that long.”

Taekwoon narrows his eyes, seemingly offended, as though Hakyeon is implying that his strength isn’t enough. Hakyeon rolls his eyes and throws an arm around Taekwoon’s broad shoulders, “Just help me walk, you big baby.”

Taekwoon grumbles but proceeds to wrap an arm around his waist and pull most of his weight over.

The walk to the car is a bit of a struggle, but the sun slowly peeks out and warms their chilled skin and it doesn’t take as long as Hakyeon expected. Hakyeon doesn’t realize how exhausted he is until he falls back against the passenger seat of the car. He dozes off as Taekwoon drives them back home, and eventually falls into a deeper sleep.

He doesn’t wake up until Taekwoon is carrying him into the house. He doesn’t protest this time though; Taekwoon is probably tired too, but he’ll manage and it’ll re-inflate his ego.

Hakyeon does in fact soak up all of Taekwoon’s pampering once they’re back home. He accepts all the hot chocolate and ice packs and cuddles and he intends to enjoy it while it lasts. A sprained ankle isn’t so bad if he gets to be spoiled by Taekwoon for the next few weeks.


End file.
